Pokemon Shadow
by venomwolf64
Summary: This is a typical pokemon journey with a somewhat realistic approach. Sorry it took a while to finish chapter 3, I got a bad case of Writers Block. Anyways, expect delay on Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1 Night Raid, Words of Regret

This is a fan-made parody. Pokemon is under the ownership of Nintendo, Gamefreak, Cartoon Network, and 4kids Entertainment. Please support the official release.

Pokemon: Shadow

 **Prologue** **.**

As the moon began to drift slowly across a black sky dotted with millions of stars, a disturbance could be heard in a field outside of Glarinfeld City. Several people in dark clothing were setting up a camp, there was little light, so none may see them.

"Hurry up with that tent, I don't wanna be out in the open for too long!" Yelled the one that was obviously in charge. Suddenly, a large winged Pokemon with stingers on it's arm flew into the field, followed by others of it's kind.

"Watch it, there's a swarm of Beedrill, Talon, take care of it." The leader said to one of the Grunts.

"Yes sir. Vulpix, use Fire Blast!" Talon yelled as he threw a pokeball through the air. Upon impact with the ground, the pokeball burst into a flash of white light, and in it's place stood a small, red fox-like pokemon with several tails. When it had spotted to Beedrill, Vulpix opened its mouth and emitted a large amount of fire. Any Beedrill that wasn't knocked out flew away.

"Good work, Talon, Have the men capture the trash." Said the leader as he walked away into the darkness.

 **Chapter 1.**

Markis McLericson was awoken by the rising sun, as he did every morning. Though, unlike yesterday, or any day before, today was the most important day of his life. It was his tenth birthday, the day he would leave home and begin his pokemon journey.

"Markis, time to get up, you don't wanna be late!" Yelled the orphanage caretaker, Miss Julia. Markis has lived at the Hunaya Orphanage ever since he could remember, with his mother passing away soon after birth and his father disapeering. Markis' only form of parenting was Miss Julia the caretaker. She was a kind woman, but a little too overprotective. She would always give children a special gift on the day they left.

As Markis walked down the orphanage stairs, he reached down and pulled out a loose board. There were 3 things in that hollow in the stairs, but the most important of which, was a black trainer vest, which was his fathers when he was 10. The vest was light, but insulated with fur from a Piloswine which has been dyed black. The other 2 items within the hollow stair were a bandoleer which could hold 6 pokeballs and a letter from the absent father. Markis picked up the letter which held so much sorrow and regret and began to read it once more.

"Hey Markis, this is your old man. By the time you read this, you'll be ready to start your pokemon journey. I know I haven't been around, and you might hate me. Nothing in the world can justify what I did, and I am sorry. I only did it to make you stronger. A trainer's main weakness is homesickness, so when your mother died, I made one of the hardest choices in my life. I went away, and when I did, I made sure you wouldn't ever have a proper home. Without a home, you can't get homesick.

"Everything has already been arranged as to what pokemon you will receive, when you meet Prof. Kapok, tell him that your Tyrian McLericson's kid. It's a very special pokemon, Markis, and it will be my third and final gift to you. I love you kiddo, I hope we get to meet someday, either so you can punch me in the face or shake my hand, I'll accept either."

-Dad.

Markis looked down at the letter. The first time read it, he was filled with so much rage he tore it in half. He eventually taped it together and read it again, and began to feel the sadness his father must've felt when he left. The third time he read it he was determined to prove his father right, and become the strongest trainer ever. It was Markis' goal, to find his father after he became the Kalloran Region Champion.

As Markis entered the dining room he was greeted by all the other orphans there, 12 in all. It was an orphanage tradition to hold a ceremony every time a kid turned 10 and began their pokemon journey. Everyone stared at his new clothes in awe and several gasps were heard. It wasn't as if the orphanage was neglecting its children at all. They were given clothes, proper bedding, and 3 meals a day. It was just uncommon in the orphanage to have clothes that weren't hand-me-downs from older orphans. His vest alone made him stand out from the crowd of other orphans, as it was pure black, same color as his hair, in fact.

Markis was a little tall for his age, having black hair and fair skin. His most distinguishing feature, however, were his orange eyes. It is often said by any adult who has seen him that he has a fire in his heart.

"Well, look at you, all grown up and ready to start your pokemon journey." Said Miss Julia as she walked in from the kitchen carrying a large bag. "This is a trainer's bag, it is meant to be lightweight and can hold a fishing rod on the side. Inside I have put some potions and a special gift just for you, Markis." After she was done speaking, the ceremony continued until 10:00 in the morning, what followed was a teary good-bye from Markis's friends and what could only be called, family.

As he neared Prof. Kapok's lab, he reached into his new bag and pulled out the special gift. It was a grey hat with the orphanage symbol on the front, a white pokeball with a black heart in the middle. He decided he would wear it with pride, alongside his vest and bandoleer. He rounded the corner of an apartment building and laid eyes upon the most impressive building he had ever seen. Prof. Kapok's lab was unlike anything Markis had seen. It was 2 stories tall, the first being the lab building, made from white concrete with some reflective glass windows. The second story had walls mad from these windows which transitioned back to white concrete near the back.

Behind the lab was a large expanse of field, full of pokemon such as Tauras, Aipom, and Pachirisu. Filled with excitement, Markis rushed forward and nearly ran into 1 of 3 kids waiting in front of the Lab. There were 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl had hair so blonde that it was almost silver, which went well with her green eyes and fair skin. The first boy had brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, and had a very bored expression on his face. The last boy looked as excited as he could be, he had black hair, similar to Markis', fair skin, and dark eyes. They all looked at Markis with peaked curiosity. The last boy was the first to react.

"Hey, another trainer, my name is Leon Skye. What's yours?" He asked while shaking Markis' hand vigorously.

"I'm Markis McLericson, nice to meet you." No matter what happened to Markis, he was always able to keep his cool, whether during a test or meeting new people.

"Cool name, these are my friends, Lucy Hart and Craig Straddus." Leon said, gesturing at the others in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Lucy as she shook Markis's hand. Craig merely looked over and nodded at Markis then went back to staring at the door.

"You guys been waiting for long?" Markis asked as he looked at Craig curiously.

"No, I got here a half hour ago, Lucy only just got here, I don't know how long Craig has been here." Answered Leon as he to went to stare at the door. Markis stared at the door for a few moments as well, but decided to find something else to pass the time. Just as he turned his back, however, the door to the lab opened, and standing in the doorway was a tall, dark-skinned man with even darker hair.

"Welcome, children," Said Prof. Kapok "Are you ready to begin your pokemon journeys?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Final Gift, A Fathers Past

**Chapter 2.**

Prof. Kapok led them through the lower lab building into a large room full of strange machinery. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with 3 pokeballs on top, representing the 3 starter pokemon of the Kalloran Region. Chimchar, the fire type. Turtwig, the grass type. And finally, Piplup, the water type.

"We've decided to use the Sinnoh Region starters due to how advanced that region was both technilogically and evolutionary for the pokemon." Said Prof. Kapok as an image of each pokemon showed up on a nearby T.V. screen.

"Now, for a real introduction. I am Prof. Jackson Kapok, and I've spent my life studying the effects of controlled breeding." As he was talking a lab assistant entered the room carrying a tray of miscellenious objects, such as pokeballs and strange looking devices that were similar to a tablet or a pokegear.

"Now, I would like to ask each of you your names, starting with... you" He said whilst pointing to Craig.

"My name is Craig Straddus." Said Craig in a slight monotone.

"My name is Leon Skye." Said Leon with with gusto.

"My name is Lucy Hart, Prof." Said Lucy in a shy tone.

"My name is Markis McLericson." As Markis finished his name and clatter could be heard from the back of the room at the same time the Prof. looked at Markis with a look of utmost shock.

"Your Tyrian's kid?" Asked the Prof. as the lab assistant came rushing over. He was slightly taller than Markis with dark blue hair and pale skin. His eyes were hard to see behind his glasses, but Markis guessed that they were a shade of green.

"Thomas, take him to the other room and give him the thing Tyrian discussed with us." Said the flustered Prof.

"Your father was a great help to us back in the day, he practiced in a form of competitive breeding known as EV Training, this was his greatest egg ever hatched. Bred from a Butterfree and a Beedrill, it has the combination of the 2 pokemon's stats." Said Thomas as he led Markis to a different room. The room held a small wooden box and next to it sat 1 of the strange machines with 5 pokeballs.

Thomas opened the box and inside sat a white pokeball with a red stripe around it.

"Inside this premier ball is probably the strongest Weedle I have ever seen. Along with this Weedle you will recieve this Pokedex, based after the one found in the Unova region, and 5 pokeballs, to have a team of 6." Said Thomas as he handed each of these to Markis in turn.

"My dad did this?" Asked Markis as he looked at the pokeball.

"Yes, your father was very helpful with our research of pokemon breeding. In fact, he helped us write a whole book about it." Thomas said with a bit of pride. Markis couldn't help but be amazed, not only was his father a powerful pokemon trainer, he was also a talented researcher and a breeder.

"Thanks Thomas, I'll be sure to look after him." Said Markis with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you will, take care Markis." Thomas waved goodbye as Markis left the building. As he exited the building he saw the other 3 trainers already outside, it looked as if Craig has just beaten Lucy in a battle.

"Hey Markis, wanna battle?" Leon asked with about as much excitement anyone could have.

"Um... sure, I guess." Markis grabbed his pokeball containing his father's final gift, and prepared for his first pokemon battle.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight Begins, Lake Victrin

**Chapter 3.**

The two trainers stood apart from eachother in the town's battle area. It was a small expanse of bare earth with no plants on it or water around it. The only indicator of its use were two wooden platforms that were low to the ground. As a light breeze stirred up the dust between them, Markis could feel a rush of excitement go through his body. This was going to be his first pokemon battle ever. He had no strategy and no idea what his opponent's pokemon was. Yet he was prepared to try his hardest to win, despite the dissadvantages he may or may not have.

"You ready for this Markis?" Asked Leon as he pulled out his pokeball.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Weedle, come on out!" Markis yelled as he threw his pokeball into the arena. The pokeball burst into white light, and what stood in its place was a small, tan pokemon with a spike on its head and tail.

 _That's Weedle?_ Markis thought to himself. _It's a little underwhelming from Thomas's discription._

"You got this Chimchar!" Leon threw his pokeball into the arena as well, after the flash, what stood in place was a small orange primate with a flame for a tail.

"You may have the first move." Leon said with a little bow.

"Alright, Weedle, use String Shot!" Upon command, Weedle shot a sticky thread at Chimchar. When the thread connected with Chimchar's legs, it made it hard to move.

"Alright Chimchar, Growl!" The Chimchar unleashed a cry that intimadated Weedle, making it's attacks weaker.

"Come on Weedle, show 'im we're not scared. Use Poison Sting!" Weedle charged forward and pierced Chimchar's belly with the spike on its head, delivering a weak toxin in the process.

"Chimchar, stay strong and use Scratch!" CHimchar rushed at Weedle and slashed it down the side with it's claws.

"Weedle, use Tackle!" As Chimchar finished its attack Weedle turned around and hits Chimchar with the side of its body, causing Chimchar to get knocked back quite a ways away.

"Alright Chimchar, finish this off with another Scratch!" Chimchar ran at Weedle, ready to deliver the final blow. It was about to slash Weedle when it fell down unconcious.

"Wait, what just happened?" Said Leon in complete disbelief.

"The poison knocked Chimchar out before he could knock Weedle out." Craig explained as he walked into the arena.

"Poison is one of the strongest status ailments, and mixed with that String Shot. It slowed down Chimchar enough for the poison to do its job." Said Lucy as she stood beside Markis, giving him a slight smile.

"I honesly forgot about the poison until now, I thought it would weaken Chimchar, not knock it out." Said Markis with sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh well, win or lose it was still a fun battle. Thanks for making it interesting, Markis." Leon retrieved his Chimchar and walked over to the rest of the trainers. "Just for beating me, I'll give you a tip on the first gym leader. Amber is the gym leader of Glarinfeld city and she uses fire type pokemon. I suggest you stop by Lake Victrin and catch a water type." After giving some solid advice and some tips on catching pokemon, Leon and Lucy left the town in different directions. Leaving only Markis and Craig behind.

"I don't know how a Weedle could beat a Chimchar, maybe by pure luck, maybe by skill, but I intend to find out. I want to battle you Markis, when we get to Glarinfeld city, I want to battle you and see if it really was skill, or if you got lucky." Craig said as he exited the town and went on the road ahead.

Route one was a normal dirt road with patches of tall grass all around. The further you went into route one the more dense the plant-life becomes, eventually leading into a forest. The Hunaya Woods were filled with flying, bug, and grass type pokemon. The forest had only two paths running through it. One path led to route two and the second path led to Lake Victrin. Lake Victrin was the biggest lake in the Kalloran Region, large enough to hold two islands.

Beyond Hunaya Woods Markis had no idea what the world was like, so he stepped onto the path, both nervous and excited for what was going to happen. His pokemon journey has just begun.

After battling several wild pokemon on Route one, Markis stepped into the entrance of Hunaya woods. The dense forest was so thick with trees that very little sunlight could reach the ground. All around he could hear the sounds of pokemon, rustling the leaves or calling out in the distance. Markis had a plan for this forest. Find a grass type pokemon and catch it. He would do so on his way to Lake Victrin.

As he wandered deeper into the forest, Markis could feel the pressence of a new pokemon behind him. It was a small brown pokemon with yellow feet that resembled sandals. The Pokedex made a small beeping sound that informed Markis that there was new data. Markis didn't hesitate, this pokemon resembled an acorn, so Markis theorized that it was a grass type. He was about to complete his first goal and capture his first pokemon.

Talon walked along the parimeter of Lake Victrin, doing reconascance of Hunaya Woods. He lived a sad life, giving up everything just so he could make a living. He worked for an organization known as Specter, a mysterious company that created unique machines used for breeding pokemon. Talon worked for a small task force within Specter that captured strong pokemon to be bred.

He sat upon a nearby log and let his feet soak in the lake whilst thinking about his life choices. The breeze ruffled the trees and stirred the water around his feet. As he was beginning to relax, he could see a flash of light go through the trees, followed by the sounds of a pokemon battle. Talon stood and went to the commotion, it was his job to stop any trainers from getting to Lake Victrin, and to use force if necessary.

Weedle charged at the Seedot and delivered a series of tiny bites that did a surprising amount of damage to the grass type.

"Alright Weedle, I think its weak enough." Markis pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the Seedot. The pokeball rocked back and forth a few times, then stopped with a clicking noise. Markis was overcome with joy, he had captured his first pokemon, the dark and grass type Seedot was his. Weedle jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, proud of his victory.

"Nice job kid, was that your first capture?" Said the man as he entered the clearing. He was rather tall, probably twenty years old, he had black hair and dark clothes with a strange symbol on it. But wierdly enough, his eyes were the same type of orange as Markis's were.

"Who are you?" Markis commanded as he got his pokeball ready.

"Look kid, I'm not here to fight you, just here to talk. My name is Talon, yours?" Talon said as he pulled out his own pokeball.

"My name is Markis, what do you wanna talk about?" Said Markis as Weedle crawled over to Talon. The little bug type sniffed Talon for a bit then climbed up his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"First off, why is your pokemon doing that? Second, I need to talk about Lake Victrin." Talon said as he lowered the pokeball.

"That means Weedle likes you."

"Oh, right well, Lake Vicrtin is currently off limits for the time being. It is being used by Specter."

"I don't know what Specter is, but it isn't gonna stop me from getting a water type." Weedle then jumped off of Talon's shoulder and got ready to battle.

"Kid, you're making a mistake. Time to teach you a lesson." Talon threw his pokeball onto the ground, after a burst of light what stood in place was a large grey canine. The pokedex began beeping once more, signaling a new pokemon.

"Your little bug stands no chance, kid. This Mightyena has been trained beyond your skills."

"Don't underestimate this Weedle, this 'little bug' has never lost a battle. Weedle, use Bug Bite!" Weedle ran forth, ready to deliver a series of small, yet painful bites.

 _Is this kid serious?_ Talon thought with boredom. "Mightyena, you know what to do." Mightyena dodged the attack and began to charge up a red beam of energy.

"Weedle, String Shot!" Before Weedle could shoot the thread a large Hyper Beam enveloped both pokemon at the same time.

"What!?" The two trainers said in unison. Emerging from the trees was a tall man with greenish-blonde hair.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you are needed elsewhere Talon." The man said to Talon.

"Yes commander." Talon said with obvious disgust. AfterTalon dissapeared into the brush the man turned to Markis.

"Sorry about him, he was just doing his job. I am Commander Lannis of the Specter company."

"I don't care who you are. Why did you blast Weedle?" Markis said whilst returning the small, injured pokemon.

"Sorry, but it was the quickest way to end the battle. There can be no battle, if there are no pokemon to battle." He said in a cold voice.

"Weedle isn't my only pokemon, get ready to fight!" Markis pulled out Seedot's pokeball. Lannis rushed forward faster than Markis could follow and kneed Markis right in the stomach. Markis was blown off of his feet and into a tree trunk.

"Give it up child, I wouldn't dream of wasting my pokemon on you." Lannis turned away from the clearing and went into the brush. "Stay away from Lake Victrin, you'll live longer." With that final word, the commander entered the forest, dissapearing from sight, leaving Markis on the ground in pain.


End file.
